Doodle Rock!!
Doodle Rock!! (落書きの石!! in Japan) is a game just like Guitar Hero, except all the characters are drawings! You pick songs and rock out to over 50 songs. You can sing, play guitar, bass, or drums. You pick a helper (ex. Axel Steel) and create your own avatar. Rockers (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) (Must Unlock) Instruments These are the instruments you play in the game. Guitar As the notes come along, you must strum to hit it, or just tap the frets without strumming. Tilt the guitar up to activate Fire Notes. Bass Basically guitar, but less intense. Drums Bash on your drumset as the notes come by. There are six different colors, like guitar, including the purple bar in the middle, for the kick drum. Vocals Sing along to your favorite tunes. Feel free to freestyle your own lyrics, as long as they're on time and on pitch. Setlist I: Orange Line Station, Boston, MA *Uprising, Muse, 2009, Prog Rock - Guitar: 3/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Vocals: Score 25000 Pts. For the All Slide ''Cheat *Come As You Are, Nirvana, 1991, Grunge - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 4/10,Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Multi: Get a 100 Note Band Streak For Banana *Buddy Holly, Weezer, 1994, Alternative - Guitar: 3/10, Bass: 1/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 3/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 35 Chords For ''Iron Cross Guitar Body *Encore: Wonderwall, Oasis, 1995, Britpop - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 2/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 4/10 Challenge: Vocals: Score 5000 Pts. While in Fire For Torso Accessorie Under Lock n' Key II: Carribean Cruise, Carribean *Back in Black, AC/DC, 1980, Hard Rock - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Bass: Hit 100% of the Notes For New Head Accesorie Jester Ready '' *The Chain, Fleetwood Mac, 1977, Classic Rock - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 1/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 75 Kicks For New Hairstyle ''Kool Beenz '' *Hang Fire, The Rolling Stones, 1982, Classic Rock - Guitar: 3/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Multi: Score 200000 Pts. For "Air Instruments" Extra *Encore: Move Along, All-American Rejects, 2005, Alternative - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 8/10, Vocals, 4/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 100% of the Notes For New Hairstyle ''O'Cortex III: Chip's Pub III, Clinton, CT *Johnny B. Goode, Chuck Berry, 1959, Rock n' Roll - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 100% of the Notes For Leg Accessorie N0 1 4M *Wanted Dead or Alive, Bon Jovi, 1986, Hard Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Bass: Get a 175 Note Streak For Hairstyle Goth/Glam *Calling Dr. Love, KISS, 1977, Hard Rock - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Vocals: Nail the "Call Me"s in the Chorus For the All HOPOs ''Cheat *Battle v. Beck (G, B, & D) Challenge: Guitar, Bass, or Drums: Beat Him For ''Beck *Encore: Loser, Beck, 1994, Alternative - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 2/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 4/10 Challenge: Guitar: Beat the Song For Hairstyle Not Loser IV: Cornell's Club of Peace, Berlin, Germany *You Get What You Give, New Radicals, 1998, Alternative - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Bass: Score 75000 pts. For New Head Accessorie Mario *Fly, Sugar Ray, 1997, Reggae Rock - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 9/10 Challenge: Vocals: Score 30000 pts. For New Head Accessorie'' El Pie'' *Living After Midnight, Judas Priest, 1980, Hard Rock - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 20 Chords For New Head Accessorie Fishy *Encore: The End, The Beatles, 1969, Classic Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 20 Toms For Johnny's On Lockdown Outfit V: Goth Thunder Field, Haskell County, KS *Shine, Collective Soul, 1994, Grunge - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Guitar: Get 5 Stars For New Hairstyle Fallen Hawk *Spoonman, Soundgarden, 1994, Grunge - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 3/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 35 Chords For Izzy's Man in Gold ''Outfit *Guitar Battle v. Joan Jett Challenge: Guitar: Beat Her For Joan Jett *Bad Reputation, Joan Jett, 1980, Punk - Guitar: 3/10, Bass: 2/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 4/10 Challenge: Bass: Keep a 4x Multiplier For 60 secs. For Torso Accessorie ''MANimal '' *Encore: Turn The Page, Metallica, 1998, Metal - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Multi: Complete the Song For New Guitar Body '''narchy '' VI: Chrysalis Recording Studio, UK *She's My Baby, Traveling Wilburys, 1990, Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Vocals: Nail 15 "Shes" or "She'ses" For New Torso Accessorie ''Chain Reaction *Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen, 1975, Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 10/10 Challenge: Multi: Get a 100 Band Streak For Axel's Cold Cowman Outfit, and Lars's Got a Key? Outfit *Heartbreaker, Pat Benatar, 1979, Hard Rock - Guitar: 6/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Vocals: Complete the Song For Pat Benatar *Encore: Mr. Jones, Counting Crows, 1995, Alternative - Guitar: 4/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 8/10 Challenge: Multi: Nail 40 Chords, Double Drums, or Falsetto Notes Altogether For New Bass Body Superstar VII: Stonehenge, UK *Burnin' For You, Blue Öyster Cult, 1981, Hard Rock - Guitar: 6/10, Bass: 3/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 30 Toms For Izzy's Wooden Stock ''Outfit *Man in the Box, Alice in Chains, 1990, Grunge - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 2/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Guitar: Nail 50 HOPOs For Johnny's ''Lumberjohn ''Outfit *Mama, I'm Coming Home, Ozzy Osbourne, 1991, Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Guitar: Nail 30 of the Acoustic Notes *Encore: Smokin' in the Boys Room, Mötley Crüe, 1985, Metal - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Guitar: Nail 20 HOPOs For Leg Accessorie ''Chain Reaction VIII: Lyve, Pittsburgh, PA (Not live, LYVE) *Two Princes, Spin Doctors, 1993, Alternative - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Drums: Get 4 Stars For New Hairstyle The Thicker '' *That Smell, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1977, Southern Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Vocals: Complete the Song For Leg Accessorie ''Nice Sort Of '' *Simple Man, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1973, Southern Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 3/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 95% of the Notes For Lars's ''Streaten Outfit *Encore: Sweet Home Alabama, Lynyrd Skynyrd, 1974, Southern Rock - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 2/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Vocals: Complete the Song For Ronnie Van Zandt IX: Sahara Desert, Africa *Why'd You Change Your Mind, The Answer, 2009, Hard Rock - Guitar: 6/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Drums: Get 5 Stars For Torso Accessorie Beckle *You're No Good, Van Halen, 1979, Hard Rock - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Vocals: Get 4 Stars For Hairstyle Chartreuse *Beyond the Pale, Mudvayne, 2009, Metal - Guitar: 6/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 9/10, Vocals: 1/10 Challenge: Vocals: Hit 50 Free Notes For Axel's Alley Cat Outfit *Battle v. Gypsy King and Queen Challenge: G, B, or D: Beat Them For the Gypsy Monarch ''Character Pack *Encore: Freewill, Rush, 1980, Prog Rock - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 9/10, Vocals: 4/10 Challenge: Multi: Score 250000 pts. For ''No Fail ''Cheat X: Yankee Stadium, NY *Flying High Again, Ozzy Osbourne, 1981, Metal - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Drums: Score 75000 pts. For Leg Accessorie ''Tundra Beast *Renegade, Styx, 1978, Hard Rock - Guitar: 6/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 5/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Bass: Hit 90% of the Notes For the Invisible Rocker ''Extra *Highway Star, Deep Purple, 1972, Metal - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Vocals: Score 25000 pts. For New Hairstyle '''Stache *Encore: Geek U.S.A., Smashing Pumpkins, 1993, Alternative - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 9/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Guitar: Hit 75 Chords For Focus Mode ''Extra XI: Woodstock Festival, Bethel, NY *Bodhisattva, Steely Dan, 1973, Classic Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Multi: Score 300000 pts. For New Bass Body ''Battle Axe *Seventeen, Winger, 1988, Prog Rock - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Guitar: Complete the Song For Zombie Suit ''Extra *Amazing, Aerosmith, 1993, Hard Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: 6/10 Challenge: Drums: Complete the Song For New Head Accessorie ''Citrus Fail '' *Walk This Way ''Live, Aerosmith, 1998, Hard Rock - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 6/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 9/10 Challenge: Vocals: Complete the Song For Hairstyle Steven's *Paradise City, Guns n' Roses, 1987, Metal - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 8/10, Vocals: 9/10 Challenge: Guitar: Score 250000 pts. For Torso Accessorie 1 4M C00L *Good Times Bad Times, Led Zeppelin, 1969, Hard Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 7/10, Drums: 10/10, 'Vocals: 8/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 30 Toms For New Drumset ''Double-Bass Kit *Heartbreaker/Living Loving Maid, Led Zeppelin, 1969, Hard Rock - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 6/10, Drums: 6/10, Vocals: 9/10 Challenge: Bass: Upstrum 50 Notes For ''60s Suit ''Extra *Since I've Been Loving You, Led Zeppelin, 1970, Hard Rock - Guitar: 7/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 4/10, Vocals: '''10/10 Challenge: Guitar: Complete the Song For New Bass Body Square *Hangar 18, Megadeth, 1990, Metal - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Guitar: Nail 150 HOPOs For Godly Suit ''Extra *Fire (1969 Version), The Jimi Hendrix Experience, 1969, Classic Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 5/10, Drums: '''10/10', Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Drums: Hit 90% of the Notes For Hairstyle Ballin'! *Manic Depression, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, 1967, Classic Rock - Guitar: 5/10, Bass: 4/10, Drums: 8/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Multi: Get a 100 Band Note Streak For Freestyle Mode ''Cheat *Encore: Voodoo Child (Slight Return), The Jimi Hendrix Experience, 1968, Classic Rock - Guitar: 8/10, Bass: 6/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Guitar: Complete the Song For The ''Woodstock ''Character Pack XII: Heaven *Ride The Lightning, Metallica, 1984, Metal - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 7/10, Drums: 7/10, Vocals: 5/10 Challenge: Guitar: Score 200000 pts. For a Double Neck Guitar or Bass *Soul Sacrifice ''Live, Santana, 1969, Classic Rock - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 6/10, Drums: 10/10, Vocals: 0/10 Challenge: Multi: Score 1000000 pts. For a Triple Bass Kit *Battle v. God of Rock *The Way It Ends, Prototype, 2006, Death Metal - Guitar: 9/10, Bass: 8/10, Drums: '''10/10, '''Vocals: 7/10 Challenge: Guitar: Complete the Song For the God of Rock Cheats '''All Slide '''Only slide notes pass, unless it's a chord. '''All HOPOs '''Only HOPOs pass, unless notes repeat in a row. '''No Fail '''Allows you to no matter what, pass the song, unless you're playing career mode. '''Freestyle Mode '''Allows you to do whatever you want, unless you're playing career mode. Category:Games Category:Fan Games